lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001)
On March 9, 2001, in Rotenburg, Germany, Armin Meiwes and Bernd Jürgen Armando Brandes met to organize Brandes being eaten by Meiwes. Meiwes, who had a fetish for cannibalism, posted his ad on a (now-defunct) fantasy cannibalism forum (fantasy in that the forum specifically states that those who "are incapable of separating artistic fantasy from reality" should "leave this site"). The forum, (among other cannibalism forums Meiwes frequented) called The Cannibal Cafe,The Cannibal Cafe archive on the Wayback Machine.Retrieved 30 Nov '12. can still be accessed today through archives. Some of his posts, under the name "Franky", can also be found in said archives. After posting a few advertisements requesting someone that wished to be eaten, he received a reply, and even met up with at least one other man, who bailed out and left. Brandes also replied to Meiwes; like Meiwes, Brandes also had a cannibalism fetish, but in the way that he desired to be consumed. Brandes, still consenting, requested that Meiwes bite his penis off, although it was too difficult and eventually had to be cut off. Brandes attempted to eat his penis raw, but couldn't because it was "too chewy". Meiwes then fried it with Brandes' fat, and other spices, but burned it. He then chopped it up and gave it to his pet dog. Meiwes read a Star Trek book for 3 hours as Brandes bleed out in the bathtub. He gave Brandes alcohol, sleeping pills, and painkillers. Soon, Meiwes kissed him on the forehead, and stabbed Brandes in the throat. In a room specially made for the event, Meiwes hung the body and slowly dismantled it. The whole scene was found recorded on a four-hour tape in Meiwes' video camera upon his arrest in December 2002 (having been reported by another user of the forum Meiwes posted his ads in). Over the 10 months following the killing, Meiwes stored the body parts in his freezer, and is said to have consumed up to 20 kilograms of Brandes' flesh. The video that the authorities found was shown to a jury, and some journalists needed therapy after seeing the disturbing evidence. Four alleged screenshots of the video have been leaked online, and a user from 4chan's /x/ board stated that he was once granted viewing to two additional screenshots, and a soundless snippet of the video with a transcript (Meiwes talks about how difficult it is to dismantle Brandes' body in said transcript). The two extra screenshots were said to be of Brandes' bleeding head in a bucket, and another of his leg being butchered in a similar fashion to which his arm is in the leaked screenshots; this recount, however, is entirely unconfirmed. Meiwes is currently serving a life sentence in Kassel Prison, Germany. Leaked Screenshots WARNING: Due to their graphic nature, the following images have been uploaded to a filehost, rather than having them displayed as thumbnails. Their validity has not yet been officially proven. Screenshot 1 Screenshot 2 Screenshot 3 Screenshot 4 References Armin Meiwes alias on the cannibal cafe was Franky, in the Wayback Machine you are able to look at his adverts by using Ctrl+F and searching for "Franky", this will show his 15 posts and their follow-ups. Armin Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Partially Found Media